Will Yuu be Mine?
by SoloWing
Summary: Yuu's got two hours to propose to Haruka before he loses her forever... The question is, can he get his act together in time? Oneshot!


Alrighty... I suppose that you could call this a collaboration fic between me and my sister. We hatched this fic a while back, and we finally called it done last night. It's partly based off of a few family legends, and partly based on insanity (not so much the latter though). 

Anyways, enjoy.

Begin!

Satisfaction.

It was one of the hardest things on earth to obtain. But at that moment, Regal had no doubt at all that he had earned the right to feel satisfied. His papers were in, his final exams completed, all he had to do was show up one last time in each of his classes, attend his graduation and he was home free.

His university years would finally be behind him.

The raven-haired scientist sighed with contentment as he leaned back in his chair. He couldn't wait for someone to finally call him by that wonderful title: Doctor. "Dr. Regal"… it had such a way of just rolling off the tongue…

Regal could have continued to enjoy his moment of triumph, and probably would have, had not fate decided to intervene.

For at that moment, a frantic series of footsteps worked their way up the stairwell and into his room. A series of footsteps that Regal had become all too familiar with.

"Uh oh…" Regal grunted and hastily righted his chair and posture. Prior experience had taught him that if he didn't then change his position the chair would go flying one way and he'd go the other when the shockwave from his room-mate's arrival hit.

Yuuichiro Hikari exploded into the room so fast that the door flew open, bounced off of the back wall and slammed back shut; Yuu just barely escaped being caught by the door's rebound.

Regal exhaled with relief as his chair remained upright.

"What am I going to do, Regal!" Yuu tossed his books onto his bed and began his ritual, futile, attempt to bleed off his nervous energy by circling around his apartment, making frantic hand motions with every step.

"You didn't go through with it." The aforementioned scientist said. There was no point in phrasing his reply as a question, he already knew the answer.

"No! Everything was going fine, we went to the restaurant, had the meal, drove up to the park, walked around, had a wonderful time." Yuu couldn't keep the words from torrenting from his lips. "Then at the very end, I subtly led us to that grassy knoll, it was like something straight out of a romance novel, or at least I think it was…"

Yuu paused to take a deep breath before continuing.

"And then I did what any sane man would do."

"You swept her off her feet and proposed to her." Regal deadpanned, knowing full well that the planned outcome of the date hadn't happened.

"I panicked and left her there!" Yuu ran a hand through his thick hair. "What am I going to do? Her flight leaves in two hours and then I'll never see her again!"

"Look, Yuu." Regal got to his feet and grabbed his friend's shoulder to stop his movement. "First off, stop pacing around in circles, it's driving me crazy. Second, how long have you known Haruka?"

"Almost six years." The brunet admitted.

"And how long have you known that you've been madly in love with her?"

"I… don't know."

"Since you first saw here, everyone and his brother knows that. You love her, she loves you, it's as obvious as a monsoon, so what's holding you back?"

"I don't know!" Yuu broke free of his friend's grip and began pacing again. "Every time I try to ask her to marry me… I wonder if this is best for her. There's a ton of guys out there she could have, all of which have a lot more to offer than me."

"There you go, you just proved to me that you're the one for her." Regal waved his hand as if dismissing the issue as resolved. "So go out there, track her down, and pop the question."

"Say what now?" A puzzled expression plastered itself to Yuuichiro's face.

"You said that you didn't think you were good enough for her. In other words, you were more concerned about her well-being than about your feelings for her. That, and the fact that I happen to know just about everything that you tend to think about her, tells me a lot."

"What do you mean you 'know everything I think about her'?"

"You talk in your sleep, so much so that I can hear you clear on the other side of the room. And some of the stuff you say…" Regal rolled his eyes. "But that's irrelevant. Now, are you going to stand here bemoaning your lack of courage or are you going to get out there, track Haruka down, and then ask her to marry you like you've been intending to for the past three months?"

For a split second, Yuu looked as if he was actually going to take that suggestion. Then he slumped over and began pacing again.

"I can't help it, the idea terrifies me… What if I-"

"Look," The raven-haired man interrupted the coming series of 'what ifs'. "Just go find Haruka and look deep into her eyes, and if you don't realize how madly in love with each other you are, then forget it. But if you do realize that, then you won't have any problem asking the question."

"… Didn't you take that suggestion from an old video or something?" Yuu's brow knotted itself as he tried to recall where he'd heard that line before..

"That's not the point. The point is that it works."

"And you would know… how?"

"Leave my dating history out of this." Regal shot a withering look at his room-mate.

"I don't … I just… what… GAH!" Yuuichiro slapped his hands over his face to smother a scream of frustration. "Regal what am I going to do?"

Regal sighed, then focused his attention back on the conversation.

"There are times when you have to stop thinking about everything and just act. This is one of those times, so latch onto your feelings for her, let them guide you, and go propose. You know what you have to do, so go out and do it… And if you aren't going to, then shut up and stop whining about it so that the rest of us can have some peace."

Yuuichiro's gaze dropped to the ground as he struggled with his two options. His heart desperately wanted to take Regal's advice, dash down to the airport, corral Haruka and propose to her. His head was so uncertain about things that it all but succeeded in drowning out his heart's desire.

Regal, however, was prepared to slap his friend silly if so much as hinted that he was giving up on his pursuit of Haruka Takomo.

Thankfully, it didn't come to that; for Yuuichiro's head snapped up, revealing a fire in his eyes that Regal had never seen before.

"I'll do it." Yuu darted over to his bed and yanked the box holding the engagement ring out from under his pillow.

"Smartest thing you've ever said." Regal lowered himself back down into his chair.

"Thanks, Regal!" Yuuichiro bolted out the front door way, and his footsteps began indicating that he was heading down the stairway.

Feeling pretty good with himself, the raven-haired scientist sighed, smiled, and then leaned , resting his chair's two back legs on the floor and raising it's front legs into the air.

Maybe he should have become a Counselor instead of Network Physicist…

The feeling was extremely short-lived, however, for a minute later Yuuichiro exploded back into the room, causing the door to fly open, crash into the back wall, and then swing shut again… Surprised by the noise and his room-mate's reappearance, Regal jerked backward in surprise; which, of course, caused his chair to go flying out from under him, which resulted in Regal's collision with the floor.

"Ow." The raven-haired scientist cringed as his bruised body informed him that he was going to be in pain for a couple of days. Regal shook his head to clear the stars that had taken residence there, and then looked up to find Yuuchiro pacing around the room again. "What happened?"

"My car's dead, it won't start!" Yuu screeched. "I've got about fifty minutes to get to the airport… with no transportation to get me there!"

"Then calm down!" Regal winced again as he righted himself. "Grab my keys and take mine."

"I can?" Yuuichiro brightened as hope returned to his life. "But… are you-?"

"Gift horse, mouth!" Regal snatched his keys off of his dresser, tossed them to his room-mate. "For love of all things holy, GO!"

"Right, right!" Yuuichiro dashed out the door, leaving his friend behind.

"… It's times like these when I wonder how his IQ could be higher than mine." Regal sighed and carefully seated himself on his chair once again.

For some reason, he didn't lean back in his seat this time.

The next twenty minutes were the longest in Yuuichiro's life… or at least it seemed like it. Over the course of that time, he did nothing but fret about his lack of time and keep his foot heavy on the accelerator.

Mercifully, he didn't run into any police officers. That could have been a problem considering the fact that he was going at least ten miles over the speed limit in a vehicle that wasn't his. However, he couldn't evade the camera set in the stoplight over 43rd and Lifeway, it subtly snapped a picture of his car as he shot through the intersection.

After an eternity passed, Yuu pulled up in the Airport's parking lot. Hastily he yanked the key out of the transmission, bolted out of the vehicle and clambered aboard the almost-departed shuttle bus that would carry him to the main terminal.

Ten more minutes ground way under Yuuichiro's wringing hands. There was nothing he could do but fidget in his seat while the bus traveled the distance between the parking lot and the airport terminal. When the bus finally arrived, Yuu made sure that he was the first off (an easy task when he was the last one on and had never budged from the door). A few moments passed as he shot into the airport, dashed over to the rows of monitor banks showing the incoming and departing flights.

It took him just seconds to find that Haruka's flight wasn't scheduled to depart for another half-hour. Without another thought, he began barreling his way up the hallway. He had to catch up to Haruka before she got on that plane…

It was at this point that Yuu's moment of bravado began to dwindle as uncertainty began to return. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… maybe he should just quit while he was ahead… After all, Haruka wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life with a nobody scientist like himself…

As he struggled to keep his high spirits from fading, Yuu kept on running. In no time at all he reached the final hallway before the security checkpoint, and the last hallway non-passengers could access… It was either catch up to Haruka here, or miss her completely.

Yuuichiro's eyes darted all over the place as he slipped around people and jumped into the air to examine the crowd around her.

There she was at the end of the corridor.

"HARUKA!" The word shot through the air before Yuu had even realized that he was screaming the name of the love of his life.

Up ahead, Haruka stiffened as she recognized her name… then she turned around to find out who had called to her. Instantly she picked out the man bobbing through the crowd toward her, and a moment later she had recognized him.

Keeping with Regal's instructions, Yuu forced himself to look past the people around him and straight into Haruka's eyes… The look of surprise and delight on her face drove all of the uncertainty out of Yuuichiro's mind. All of a sudden he had no doubt about his plan, no second thoughts plagued his mind. He knew exactly how she felt about him, and that she wouldn't have anyone else but him.

"Haruka!" Yuu bolted around a surprised baggage attendant . With a fierce determination that surprised himself, he swept his girlfriend up in his arms and hugged her for all he was worth.

"Yuuichiro… I… What- Why?" Haruka tried to get over her surprise as Yuuichiro released her from the embrace.

"Haruka…" Yuu gently placed his finger on Haruka's lips to silence her questions. "I… I had something that I had to do… something that I've been wanting to do for some time now…"

With that, the suddenly bold Yuuichiro dropped to one knee, pulled a small box from his pocket, and opened it before his love's eyes.

"Will you…. marry me?"

For a long moment, it seemed as if the entire airport fell silent as Yuuichiro waited on his love's response.

"Yuu… I…" A smile broke out through the tears that began miring Haruka's eyes. "Of course I will!"

Yuuichiro snapped to his feet and embraced his newly-declared fiancé in another hug. They remained that way for a long moment… and then they broke the embrace…

No sooner had they parted, than Haruka was forced to jump back and shriek in terror as four burly security guards tackled Yuuichiro and forced him to the floor.

As it turned out, security doesn't care if love's blinding influence causes a person to miss the 'Only Ticketed Passengers beyond this Point' sign.

End!


End file.
